


Good Things Come

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bondage, Cock Cages, Crack, Dildos, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Humor, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Switching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee makes a high-stakes bet with Kazuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I'd written for the [Tekken Kink Meme](http://tekkenkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/510.html). It's been a while since I filled the prompt, so thought I'd share here as well.
> 
> The prompt was: _Kazuya and Lee make a bet involving combot during the 4th tournament._  
>  The bet, the stakes, and who wins are all up to you!

Kazuya wasn’t thrilled with Lee’s plan. He rarely thought Lee's ideas were good, and this was  _not_  one of those times. Lee tinkered with the Combot, adding some extra commands and… attachments  
  
“You’re an idiot. This will never work.”  
  
“Sure it will. You just have no vision, Kazuya.” Lee tried to shoot Kazuya a cutting glare, but his eyes were unfocused with the copious amounts of alcohol he’d already consumed. “You’re just jealous that I had an idea and you didn’t!” He laughed and turned back to modifying his fighting robot.  
  
Kazuya sighed and rolled his eyes. If he’d been sober he might have fought Lee more, but he was tired and curious to see exactly  _what_  his brother had in mind. Well, the two-foot-long green dildo attached to the centre of the Combot’s chest gave him an idea. His brother had gone off the deep end. He spied a box of extra dildoes beside Lee’s workstation and wondered if Lee bought in bulk. “You’re… serious?” he finally asked, sounding more astonished than he’d intended. Damn the tequila.  
  
“Yes,” Lee turned his head and smiled. “This will be  _hilarious_  and…” he paused, trying to find the right words. “It might even  _win_  the next tournament!”  
  
Kazuya made a dismissive sound. “You’d call a tournament just to see if your new Combot could win? You are an idiot. You just won the Zaibatsu!”  
  
“Want a bet?” Lee turned and stood to look him in the eye. Any hint of inebriation seemed to melt away, leaving only Lee’s brilliant, calculating mind.  
  
Kazuya felt his blood heat at the invitation. “Yes,” he said, closing the distance between them and took Lee’s hand to seal the bet. “I don’t think your Combot will win the tournament.”  
  
“I think it will,” Lee said and shook hard. “What will you give me when I win?”  
  
“Heh, respect?” Kazuya guffawed.  
  
Lee’s mouth quirked up at a dangerous angle and he tightened his grip on his brother’s hand. “I’ve always wanted a  _personal_  servant.”  
  
Kazuya tightened his grip and pressed in tight against Lee. “Meaning?”  
  
Lee leaned in close, his lips a breath away from Kazuya’s scowling mouth. It was as if the years they’d spent apart was a dream and Lee’s breezy and cutting scent teased his nose and the familiar motions and touches flooded back to Kazuya’s memory. “I want you to pay me a little lip service,” he said in a husky whisper. “Maybe a little tongue service, too. Use your imagination, Kazuya. I’ve had the pleasure of tasting you,” he inhaled deeply and looked Kazuya up and down. “I want you to suck my cock and play with my balls. Be as rough as you like, especially when you lick my--”  
  
“No way!” Kazuya interrupted.  
  
Lee smiled and arched an eyebrow. “Afraid I’ll win?”  
  
Kazuya frowned. “No…”  
  
“Well, you know what I want… now what would you want if you win?”  
  
“For you to die?”  
  
“Oh, you hurt my feelings, Kazuya,” Lee pressed close and hard against Kazuya. His cock was solid as he rubbed it along Kazuya’s thigh. “Do you feel how hurt I am?”  
  
Kazuya felt his gaze darken as he looked over Lee. “I do. You seem to get hurt so often, especially when this happens,” he smiled and grabbed Lee’s bulge through his trousers. He felt a surge of excitement as Lee gulped in surprise. “If I win you will wear a little restraint that will prevent… this.” He squeezed, harder this time and Lee went weak in the knees.  
  
Lee didn’t move; his warm, brown eyes locked with Kazuya in uncertain hesitation. He licked his lips absently and shuddered when Kazuya stroked him through his pants.  
  
“Are you afraid you’ll lose?” Kazuya asked, arching an eyebrow and enjoying his brother’s reaction.  
  
“N-no,” Lee said, shaking his head and trying to regain his composure. “You can ask for anything you want, because you won’t win. It’s a deal.” He shook Kazuya’s hand and quickly turned back to Combot, his hands flying over the keyboard with determined energy.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Kazuya turned and left his brother to his work. He soaked up the delicious smell of musk and arousal that filled his nostrils, and delighted at the hints of fear in his sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

The King of Iron Fist tournament began in a whirlwind of excitement and press. Lee Chaolan had only just won the Zaibatsu and he’d called another tournament, allowing anybody to challenge for control of the corporation. All the fighters had scrambled to register, still burning off the drive and energy that had propelled them through the fourth tournament. Unfortunately, they all soon realized who the real winner of the tournament would be.  
  
Many of them had difficulty accepting that it would be a robot. That was, until they actually fought the latest Combot model…  
  
Steve Fox stepped into the ring to the cheers of the crowd. The sun was bright and he squinted up at the spectators, waving and taking in the familiar roar. He knew his opponent would be Combot, and he’d seen the defeated fighters who’d returned from fighting this new robot. He’d heard the stories, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw then…  
  
The new Combot model stood perfectly in place in the ring, its hands jacked up on its hips and its chest thrust out. If it was human, it would have been impressive, but something about it threw Steve off. Something long, hard, and purple.  
  
The referee was about to announce the start of the fight, but Steve couldn’t look away. Protruding from the centre of Combot’s chest was a purple-tinted phallic mess of glitter and sparkles. It hung limply down to the robot’s waist; the thickest, most purple and sparkly dildo Steve had ever seen in his life. His eyes were transfixed with the hypnotic to-and-fro swaying motion as combot assumed a fighting stance and bounced on the balls of its feet. Back and forth, to and fro, the silicone dick smacked lightly against Combot’s body and Steve was only vaguely aware of the starting bell. The dick flopped to the side suddenly as Combot sprang into action and Steve raised his hands just in time to block.  
  
Steve noticed another series of dildos attached to the robot and his mind was half in his defense as he watched them flop in time to the throbbing music and cheers of the crowd. Fuck, they encircled Combot’s waist like a belt! Another bobbed up and down from the codpiece and yet another vibrant green dildo protruded from Combot’s fist like some kind of weapon. Years of practicing and learning light footwork was the only thing to save Steve then as a flurry of dildos rushed towards him and he dodged and ducked out of the first volley of penises and fists.  
  
Steve tried to focus and counter-attack, but the flailing dildos slapped him hard, leaving bruises on his arms and distracting him from Combot’s fists that mercilessly knocked him back. Steve couldn’t believe he was being defeated by something so ridiculous! But he couldn’t help it. The way the flaccid dildos flopped around, hitting combot in its own face? It was too much.  
  
All too soon Steve Fox fell and welcomed the ground at his back as he gave in and let Combot win. He stared up into the sky, drinking in the sight of clouds, sun, and blue sky. Not a dildo to be seen…  
  
+  
  
Lee stepped from the shower and towelled the water from his body. A swell of excitement ran through him as he observed himself in the mirror, knowing he was the CEO of the Zaibatsu and this was  _his_  tournament. It was a very different experience for him to sit back and wait for the final victor to get to him. He knew his combot would beat the other fighters – he’d programmed some extra moves into this model to take full advantage of the extra appendages’ floppyness – leaving him as the only barrier between Combot and victory. All he had to do was bow out and allow combot to win, thus, winning his bet with Kazuya. It was more of a formality that he was going into the ring at all. His mind was already focused on what would happen later that evening and he ran a hand over his tight abdomen and snaked it around to his ass. Yes, he was ready for Kazuya’s attention. He felt his cock swell, becoming firm, but he willed it to wait. He didn’t want to spoil himself before Kazuya made good on their bet.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. He glanced at the entrance to see his personal assistant, still smartly dressed, her face a mask of impassive professionalism, even as she watched her employer removing his fingers from his own asshole. “Mr. Lee? I’ve been reviewing the tournament rules laid out by Heihachi for the first Iron Fist competition.”  
  
“Yes? What did you find?” Lee continued towelling off before sliding into his favourite pair of PVC pants. “Is everything in order?”  
  
“The rules haven’t been changed much since the first tournament,” she continued, reading over a thin file balanced in her hand. “Heihachi was intent on ensuring only the strongest fighter gained control of the Zaibatsu.”  
  
Lee nodded and looked at her expectantly.   
  
“Unfortunately, he has a specific clause preventing anyone from winning by proxy…”  
  
Lee’s mind grew instantly hard, his eyes wide as he stalked towards her. “What??”  
  
She remained calm and offered the file for Lee’s review as he drew near. “If Combot wins, then Combot will be in control of the Zaibatsu.”  
  
“But he’s just a  _robot_!” Lee almost choked. “He can’t make decisions or manage any of this!” He angrily flipped through the file and read the highlighted section that said just what she’d told him.  
  
Lee’s head was whirling with the news. He should have reviewed the rules before his bet with Kazuya, or at least  _amended_  them before calling the tournament! His mind flew back to that night where they’d had a bit too much to drink. He and Kazuya agreed to a temporary truce to enjoy Heihachi’s defeat. He’d let himself get carried away in the drink and excitement at seeing his brother after so long. The years apart collapsed between them and it was as if they’d never been apart, and that had left Lee feeling too confident… “Shit!”  
  
He turned away from his assistant, who seemed eager to leave. Lee’s thoughts had plummeted from elated excitement to dark trepidation of what was to come. He turned to his locker to retrieve his shirt, trying to decide how he would handle this, when a box inside caught his attention.   
  
It was a plain, brown box with a violet ribbon holding it together. Lee steeled himself as he reached for the mystery package and pulled at the ribbon. It fell away and the box opened easily, revealing its contents and a note to the silver-haired devil.   


_Dearest Chaolan,_  
  
 _By now you must have realized what an idiot you are._  
  
 _If you want to retain control of the Zaibatsu, put this on before your fight. I have the key._  
  
 _I will visit you after the tournament._  
  
 _K._

  
Lee snapped his fist around the card and crumpled it into a ball as his eyes settled on the box’s contents and his heart sank. A mess of soft leather straps filled the box, all pitch black with polished rivets and an ornate silver lock. Lee reached inside to remove the straps, holding them up to reveal the object’s true form.   
  
The straps wove together creating a short, cylindrical cage with another, smaller containment section near the rim of the opening. It was a simple arrangement of beautiful, soft leather that smelled faintly of lavender. Lee closed his eyes and drank in the situation, feeling his heart pounding in his cock as he rubbed his fingers over his new toy.  
  
Looking at him, no one would assume Kazuya was interested in sex, but this simple present betrayed that notion. Only someone with exquisite taste could have selected this chastity cage. It was beautiful, well-crafted, and Lee knew it would restrain him just enough until Kazuya decided what to do with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuya was nowhere to be found after the fifth Iron Fist tournament. Lee had searched for him, called his phone, and inquired with security, but it was as if his brother had vanished. In seething desperation he’d returned to Kazuya’s note and read it over.  
  
 _I will visit you after the tournament._  
  
“Shit!” he cursed and re-crumpled the card. ‘After the tournament’ could be  _any_  time!   
  
After having a minor fit, Lee steeled his resolve to beat Kazuya at this sick game. Over the following weeks he kept busy running the Zaibatsu, training, modifying his dildo combot model, and going about his day all while wearing the leather cage around his cock. It wasn’t too distracting, except that he was reminded of Kazuya every time he felt himself stir in excitement. It was comfortable and definitely stimulating, but its size prevented him from achieving a full erection, and while the leather strips were loosely woven together to allow for him to urinate and wash himself, it prevented any masturbation that would help him achieve orgasm.  
  
He tried picking the lock once, but he’d failed and wasn’t desperate enough to call in a locksmith. He later received a note from Kazuya that set his blood boiling.  
  
 _Chaolan,_  
  
 _Each time you tamper with the lock will prolong my arrival and your relief from your predicament. I’d also advise you against stimulating yourself anally._  
  
 _Good things come to those who wait._  
  
 _I promise._  
  
 _K._  
  
Lee hadn’t even thought to stimulate his ass! He caved and tried calling Kazuya, only to get an automated recording telling him the line was no longer active.  
  
After a brief scream, Lee resolved to spend his spare, frustrated moments tinkering with his latest combot model, tweaking some lines of code and modifying the positions of some of the dildos. While working with the silicone cocks added to his frustrations, he pushed those thoughts aside and bided his time until Kazuya decided to show up.  
  
Lee was absently tinkering with Combot-D well after the rest of the Zaibatsu had retired for the evening. It was a moonless night and he knelt before his creation, working under an industrial lamp that chased the darkness away from the dildo-bedazzled robot. He sat back on his heels to wipe at his brow and inspect his work, groaning softly as he felt the leather cage shift over his cock. “Damnit, Kazuya…” he huffed. “’Good things come’ my ass,” he said, huffing angrily before he noticed something… familiar.  
  
The air felt different, thick and heavy. There came a leathery creak of his executive chair and his attention shot to his desk, bathed in moonless darkness, though he could just make out a shadowy form that occupied his seat of power.  
  
“Congratulations on winning the tournament, Chaolan…” Kazuya’s rich voice washed over Lee and he couldn’t repress a shudder.   
  
The lights overhead made it difficult to see and Lee began to rise to his feet. “Thank you, though, I suppose I should have read the rules more carefully, I—”  
  
“Not so fast,” Kazuya barked, halting Lee’s ascent and keeping him on his knees.  
  
Lee gritted his teeth, but obeyed and waited. While he was eager to remove his cage, he disliked the way his brother was lording his temporary power over him. He watched Kazuya approach, noticing the light reflecting off his black suit and realized with a flutter of excitement that the suit was made of PVC.  
  
Kazuya firmly took his jaw and dragged him up and against his body. Lee tried to maintain his composure, but failed, letting some acidity into his voice. “I’ve been waiting… you didn’t say you’d take your sweet time.”  
  
“I’ve been… watching.” Kazuya inhaled deeply as his eyes raked over Lee’s body. “I know you’ve been ready for a while.”  
  
Lee swallowed thickly and put on his best mask of professionalism while his insides quivered before Kazuya slammed him back against the wall and took his mouth in a dominating kiss. Lee pushed back, digging his fingers into Kazuya’s suit. He could feel Kazuya’s hands on his body, raking over his chest, abdomen, and thighs before squeezing his straining member, locked into a flaccid state by exquisite leather bonds.  
  
“You’ve been very good,” Kazuya purred against Lee’s neck. “You only tried to remove the lock once.”  
  
“Well,” Lee panted, licking his lips and holding Kazuya’s face steady. “You said ‘good things come to those who wait’, and I’m curious to see what  _you_ think is a ‘good thing.’”  
  
Kazuya produced a key from his pocket and held it up, its fine silver detail matched the lock perfectly and Lee knew it was what he’d been waiting for. “You may find our definitions overlap in places, and if you behave…”  
  
Lee nodded shallowly, his insides aching for the release and relief the key would bring. He felt the heat of Kazuya’s smile and he resolved to play by his brother’s rules… for a little while.  
  
“Good,” Kazuya smirked and stepped back, shoving Lee against the wall and dropping him to his knees. “Show me how well you follow commands, and we’ll see how this goes.” He turned on his heel and walked back to the desk. He made himself comfortable in the chair and spread his knees while leaning heavily on the armrest. “Come here.”  
  
Lee dropped his hands to the ground and began crawling on all fours, making a show he knew would titillate Kazuya. He focused on the hard, unforgiving marble floor, moving with the grace of a panther until he found himself at Kazuya’s feet. His eyes roved over the fine PVC shoes that matched the shiny suit, drawing his gaze up along the curve of his brother’s leg. He lingered over the straining bulge before meeting Kazuya’s steely gaze. His face was almost unreadable. That one terrible eye burned red with hate, and the other was dark and smouldered with promise. His mouth quirked up in that way that told Lee he liked what he saw and a slight inclination of his head was an invitation to come closer.  
  
Lee rose as sleekly and seductively as he could, rubbing between Kazuya’s legs and grazing his lips over his body as he ascended. He kissed and licked over his groin and up his chest before nipping along his neck, stopping short of Kazuya’s mouth. There was a pause, a breath, and then Kazuya wrenched him forward, driving their mouths together with biting caresses.  
  
They continued until Lee tasted blood and Kazuya shoved him back against the desk. It was on. Any pretense of seduction or taking things gently was crushed in between their hard bodies as Lee wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist and ground wildly against his clothed hardness. He thrashed and panted, but he could only feel his member restrained and soft in the leather bonds.   
  
He whined in frustration and Kazuya pushed him back, holding him down on the table with one hand as he ripped his trousers away with the other. His rough fingers loosened the buttons on Lee’s shirt and tore it from his trembling shoulders. When he was done, Lee was naked and panting, leaning back on his elbows and looking up at Kazuya expectantly. His groin was thick and throbbed in its cage, the metal rivets gleaming in the shadows and the leather strips criss-crossed over his pale flesh.   
  
Lee mewled in spite of himself as he felt the weight of Kazuya’s hard stare bearing down on his naked body. Kazuya took the cage in hand and squeezed it experimentally; every moment was torture for Lee as he waited for what was to come. His heart beat loudly in his chest and he angled his hips, doing everything he could to make it easier for Kazuya to access the lock.  
  
But Kazuya didn’t share Lee’s sense of urgency. Instead he took hold of Lee’s hips and roughly flipped him onto his hands and knees. Lee grunted as he landed, but before he could complain, Kazuya’s hands were on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. “Wh-what are you doing?” Lee whined, but Kazuya didn’t answer. Lee could only feel his brother’s fingers circling his ass before moving to his tight swirl of muscle at the centre. They prodded and poked, and he clenched around the finger as it pushed inside him. Lee bit his lip and tried to relax against the dry, rough penetration, when a low, throaty moan melted his apprehension and Kazuya’s finger was replaced with a wet, pliant tongue.  
  
The following moments were a mess of licking and probing fingers spreading saliva around his ass, stimulating him in ways he’d never felt before. All he could do was bear down on the sensation and try to grab at his penis, but the leather restraint made jerking off impossible. He moaned in frustration as he felt his flesh strain against the chastity belt, locking him in with delicious restriction.  
  
“Kazuya,” he found himself panting. “Kazuya, please…” He looked over his shoulder and caught his brother’s gaze. He didn’t care how desperate or dishevelled he looked. At that moment, he’d do anything. Anything.  
  
Then Kazuya touched his prostate and Lee moaned, gasped, and cried out all at once.  
  
It lasted just a moment and then Kazuya pulled back entirely and Lee felt he’d lose his mind. He begged and pleaded. He could feel Kazuya’s grin against his bottom as that sinful tongue began to stroke him once more.  
  
In and out, in and out. Lee felt as if he’d explode. There was nothing but heat and warmth behind him and it had been too long.  
  
Too long.  
  
He was at Kazuya’s mercy.  
  
And then he was coming.  
  
The feeling trickled through him like a weak memory of what an orgasm should be. He looked down and saw come leaking from his cage and smearing across his desk. He shifted his position and felt the leather creak in impotence. “Kaz…” he panted, pressing his forehead against the desk. “More… please… it’s not enough…” Kazuya laughed darkly behind him and Lee turned sharply to glare at him. “You’ve had your fun.”  
  
“I have,” Kazuya considered him for a moment. “But I can keep you like this for a long time. As long as I milk you, this could last for years--”  
  
“No!” Lee hissed. He’d put up with Kazuya’s games. Enjoyed the restraint and orgasm denial, but he would not let Kazuya have such control over him. He swivelled around and glared at the other man.  
  
“What will you do to change my mind, Chaolan?” Kazuya asked as he leaned back, clearly unthreatened and comfortable in the chair they’d both coveted since childhood.

 

Lee blinked, as if he was seeing his brother for the first time, and he knew exactly what Kazuya was after. He was close to getting it, too, and if Lee allowed him to take control, he’d have won the Zaibatsu without throwing a punch. He saw all this in the power that throbbed in Kazuya’s aura and the hungry way he enjoyed Lee’s predicament. But he also saw the bulge that pressed at the front of Kazuya’s trousers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in the next chapter. I split this because this chapter was WAY too long.


	4. Chapter 4

A sly grin tugged at his mouth and he turned up the seduction as he crawled off the desk and knelt at Kazuya’s feet. With practiced moves he crawled forward and pressed his mouth hot against his brother’s clothed dick. “I’ll do anything, Kazuya,” he said with a breathy moan and he licked hard against the black, pliant clothing, leaving a trail of saliva over the reflective material and he elicited a growl of desire from within Kazuya. He unfastened his trousers and withdrew Kazuya’s hard member, delighting in the heady smell of sweat and arousal before pressing the whole length down his throat.  
  
It was tight, but he was not innocent, and the sudden act had caught Kazuya off guard.  
  
Perfect.  
  
As Lee continued to suck and lick and deep-throat Kazuya’s erection, his fingers went unnoticed as they loosened Kazuya’s trousers, tugging them loose and down his legs. He massaged his thighs, parting them and digging into Kazuya’s tender undersides, all while searching the pockets for his salvation. He continued to suck Kazuya down as he located the key and blindly inserted it into his cursed lock. He heard the click of release and groaned in victory, a sound matched by Kazuya’s lustful moans, and eagerly slipped the cage off his neglected member. He touched his flesh with rough fingers, feeling it spring to life at the stimulation and he was ready for some payback. He withdrew his mouth, letting Kazuya’s angry, red erection smack excitedly against his abdomen before Lee changed the pace and shoved his brother back hard.   
  
The act caught Kazuya by surprise and he crashed into the chair seconds before Lee was upon him, hefting his legs up and bending him in half, with his knees against his chest and his ass jutting out like a ripe prize.  
  
Kazuya lashed out, swinging wildly at Lee who was occupied holding his legs in place. Lee ducked and dodged before catching one of the fists mid-air and holding it tight. “Let. Me. Go,” Kazuya growled.  
  
Lee narrowed his eyes. “First, we need to talk about the Zaibatsu.”   
  
That caught Kazuya’s attention and he skilled his movements. “What about it?” he said in a low and even voice.  
  
“It’s mine.”  
  
Kazuya growled and renewed his struggles. “Fuck you.”  
  
“No,” Lee interrupted. “It could be ours! Now that Heihachi is dead, do we need to fight each other for it?” He pulled Kazuya’s fist back, drawing his brother against him.  
  
“What are you suggesting?” Kazuya huffed against Lee’s jaw, his eyes roving over Lee’s face.  
  
The silver devil licked his lips and peered down conspiringly at Kazuya. “Partners in the Zaibatsu. Fifty-fifty.”  
  
Kazuya grumbled in thought. “What’s the catch? It’s yours now, why share it with me?”  
  
That brought a genuine smile to Lee’s face and he leaned forward to brush his nose against Kazuya’s. “Everyone knows about our rivalry and they’d never expect us to work together. We should let them continue to believe that lie. Outwardly, we’d still hate each other, and that would work to our advantage…”  
  
There was a flash of understanding in Kazuya’s red eye and he grinned. “We’d know who our enemies are… and work better to destroy them.”  
  
Lee matched his grin and chuckled lightly. “I had you at ‘destroy’, didn’t I?”  
  
Kazuya arched up and took Lee’s mouth in his. Their tongues pressed together hard and fast, having lost some of the hate that flavoured their encounter till then, but it was replaced with a need that both men were eager to fill. Desire and lust tempered with a desire to fuck hard and come fast.   
  
Lee moved between Kazuya’s legs, sliding the PVC trousers off and fondling his asshole. “I hope you can last after so much denial,” Kazuya purred as Lee pulled back to spit on his ass. He frowned and reached for his trousers, pulling out a small, purple bottle and tossed it to Lee. “Keep this classy, Lee. We’re not in a truckstop bathroom.”  
  
Ignoring the comment, Lee squeezed some of the lubricant onto his fingers. It sparkled in the low light and brought a delightful warmth to his skin as he massaged Kazuya’s willing entrance. Kazuya rolled his hips at the contact, encouraging Lee to hurry the fuck up.  
  
Lee’s eyes rolled up in his head as he smeared some of the liquid on his length, feeling his erection full and hard for the first time in ages. He knew he wouldn’t last long, and he hoped Kazuya wouldn’t be far behind. With a controlling breath he steeled himself and leaned forward, pushing himself inside Kazuya. He didn’t stop until he was in. Fully in. Up to the hilt inside Kazuya and feeling every muscle twitch and every bit of heat that radiated all around the centre of his attention.  
  
It was almost too much. He moved inside him. Kazuya moved against him. They rocked together, panting and thrusting, grunting and pushing in a familiar rhythm that drove them closer to release.   
  
Lee arched back, feeling his hair hot and sticking to his face, while Kazuya was dark and moist and bucking beneath him. “Ka-zuya…” he moaned. So close. He felt Kazuya tighten around him, squeezing, ordering him to come. His cock ached and begged for more and he couldn’t stop it as it started. He didn’t want to.  
  
He tensed as his orgasm crashed into him, slamming through his core with wave after wave after wave after wave. His body kept moving, even as his mind was lost in that endless stream of bliss and heaven, until he was spent and finally choked and crashed.  
  
He’d barely spent his load before Kazuya moved, kicking him back against the desk and lifting his bottom onto the cool, marble surface. Kazuya sprang forward and thrust deep inside him, the sudden invasion making him moan again in sated delight and he rode the aftershocks of his own orgasm while Kazuya found his pace.  
  
It was hard and brutal, and at that moment, Lee wanted it. Needed it. He clamped down hard against his brother and met his thrusts, determined to make him come with every jerking movement of his body.  
  
It didn’t take long. Kazuya’s pace increased and his thrusting became shallow before slowing entirely and he grinding deep inside Lee’s body. With a growl he came, Lee’s name the only audible word in the animalistic sound.   
  
For a long moment they didn’t move, each panting as they fought to catch their breath and return to calculating, rational thought. Finally, Kazuya withdrew and sat back in the chair, boneless, spent, and lazily glaring at Lee. “So…” The word cut through the air with a level of distrust that Lee hadn’t been expecting.  
  
Lee slid off the desk and walked to the window, trying to play it cool, but feeling excited that Kazuya was interested in his idea. “I was serious about the proposal,” he said, turning back to Kazuya. “I even drew up a contract. It’s in the drawer…” he gestured to the top drawer and watched the other man withdraw the sheet of paper and begin to read it in the low light. The moments dragged on and Lee tried to feign indifference as he focused on some far-off point out the window.  
  
“Maybe you’re not such an idiot after all,” Kazuya mused as he took a pen and scratched his name across the dotted line. “Our enemies won’t know what hit them, and that son of mine…” He trailed off and looked over to the combot across the room, decked out in dildoes of varying sizes and calibres.  
  
Lee turned around and leaned over his brother’s shoulder as he admired his work. “I improved the design from the tournament, you know. With a few more modifications, we could have a sizeable army of Combot-Ds!”  
  
Kazuya grinned and made a low sound of approval in his throat. “Excellent.”


End file.
